Starting Again
by Deathdingle
Summary: Leaving Relena wasn't something Heero had considered but with one push he left.  Things get interesting when there's only one room left at the Preventers HQ and he isn't the only person that wants it.
1. Starting Again

Starting Again

Chapter 1: The end of the begining

Set 8 Years after the end of Endless Waltz the year is now AC204 with all the Gundams and the Tallgeese destroyed and lost to the mists of time some feared the break out of a new war and a very swift take over if it should happen to happen. Unknown to the pilots though there are already plans underway to resurrect 3 of the Gundams and create 3 more as well as a new model of the Tallgeese.

He sat bolt upright in bed, something wasn't right, he didn't know how he knew he just did, something was out of place, Heero slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then a pair of trainers and walked out of what he called his bedroom, all it contained was a washing basket that the maid emptied every morning, a wardrobe and a single bed, he didn't need an alarm he woke up at 5.30am sharp without fail every morning, he stepped through the door and into the hallway, closed his door and walked along to the next room on the right, this room was lined with computer screens and keyboards, it was a sub-centre for the mansion security system, he walked up to the chair nearest the door and sat down and started furiously typing away, on an initial inspection everything seemed fine but he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right so he re-checked the system more carefully, it still checked out so he looked over the log, more out of curiosity than anything else and there it showed something he hadn't expected, the west side security systems and created an opening they shouldn't have, the laser sensors had been switched of starting from the wall of the compound right the way up to the building a 5 second interval from each one being switched off to it being switched on again and each one was turned off 1 second after the last and all the cameras had apparently by chance left an opening when none of the pointed to a certain area, a path of sorts through the area the lasers where turned off in, he had made a few modifications to the original security system that had been put in, all the cameras had been equipped with microphones he opened the recordings for the cameras on the west side one by one and putting a set of headphones on began carefully listening to them, and sure enough in each of the recordings he could hear someone moving past the cameras. He opened up a new file on another screen, it was a schematic of the whole building he checked the locations of the cameras on the diagram and the location they lead to, it was the part of the mansion that Relenas room was in, he checked the internal cameras log, again they had moved to create a blind spot through, Heero pulled up the audio recordings again and again could hear footsteps, he went into the computers route directory and hacked into the system logs to find out where the cause of these apparent openings was, the information that appeared on the screen surprised him, the modifications had been made from the terminal in the room next to Relenas, he used a second system to pull up the videos from outside her room leading to the terminal room, her door was open a crack in one and then on the next pass her right ankle and foot had been caught in the bottom corner of the screen. Heero was stunned; it didn't make sense as to why she would create an opening for someone to pass through right into her room, the only person he could think of that she would want to do it for was her brother Milliardo, but he had the access codes and usually informed Heero that he was coming, regardless of whether he informed Relena or not, it didn't make any sense to him, just in case it was something worse than that he checked the current audio for the camera outside her room, he could hear the moans and cries of her having sex, he knew what she was like, he'd done it with her a couple of times before once on her sixteenth birthday when she was still head over heels for him and once on her eighteenth when she was absolutely hammered and wouldn't take no for an answer. That was it for him, he'd put up with her since then because he thought he loved her, the preventers had put him on their books and then given him the long term assignment of being her bodyguard, that was when he was 16 now he realised that what they had defined as a relationship had run its course, he went back into the system and created an opening for himself to leave through then set the system to go onto the highest level of protection, which meant that a second part of the security system would come online, thermo-graphic cameras their gaze covered every square inch of the property and once set off there was only 30 seconds before a shut off code had to be entered otherwise a signal would automatically be sent to the Preventers HQ and at least 1 special ops team to check it out, by which time he should be bunked up in a room at the Preventers HQ.

He finished the modifications and returned to his room, he had 4 minutes to get his clothes together and leave the premises easy enough, he knew he could do it in about a minute if he was rushed but with that much time he wasn't worried, he took a travel bag out from under his bed and then the carrier bag he had inside that, he took the items out of his wardrobe and put them into the bag, took the items he'd worn earlier out of the washing basket, shoved them in the carrier bag and put the carrier bag in the travel bag, open his bedroom window and jumped out of the first floor window, he landed silently bending his legs and putting one hand down to steady himself he then rose up slung the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the wall, when he got to the wall he crouched down and then leapt up grabbed the ledge of the wall in his right left hand, pulled himself up and above the wall and in a split second using his left arm to balance and support himself he swung his legs up and over the wall then dropped them down the other side pulled his arm away and dropped over the wall, he landed on the other side of the wall in the same position as when he dropped out of the window. Heero started walking up the road away from the back of the premises and as he did he pulled a mobile out of his jeans pocket, unlocked the key pad on it as the screen lit up he hit the button to access the phonebook and hit the 3 button once bringing up the D section of the directory then he scrolled down till he got to Duo and pushed the call button the phone rang 5 times and then a very groggy Duo answered and said 'Hello?' 'Hey Duo, are you at HQ?' replied Heero 'Hey Heero, yeah why d'ya ask?' said Duo sounding a little confused 'Can you get me a bed ready I'm coming in for the night' Heero informed him 'OK' Replied Duo, he knew better than to ask Heero things like why he would be coming in to HQ for the night and instead just said 'I'll see you when you get here' finished Duo 'Bye' said Heero taking the phone away from his ear and hanging up then he went back into the directory and pushed then down button twice and the phone displayed 'Alpha Omega Taxis' he pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear it rang twice and then a woman who sounded in her mid to late thirties answered 'Hello AlphaOmegaTaxis' 'Can I have a taxi from the end of Northampton road north end to the middle of Harrington way please?' asked Heero 'Sure it'll be there in the next 5 minutes' the woman informed him 'OK thanks bye' Heero said and ended the call without even waiting for a response.

5 minutes later the cab arrived and Heero got in it drove him to the location and he paid the driver giving him a tip and got out and the cab drove off. Heero walk to a small door on the side of the building in front of him pushed a brick on the wall next to it and the front of the brick slide to the left side revealing a full alpha-numeric keypad into which Heero quickly punched in his 7 digit access code then there was the sound of a motor running somewhere underneath him and then the door opened but instead of swinging forwards or backwards it and its entire frame slide to the right revealing a lift which Heero hurriedly got and pushed a series of floors quickly then the lift moved to the left and started descending after dropping at quite a speed for around 30 seconds it quickly slowed and stopped and the door opened revealing Duo standing on the other side of the corridor 'Hey buddy' he said grinning widely and moving his arm up to the left signalling for Heero to move that way and began walking 'there's only one room left, first time we've had this many people staying on base in about three months' said Duo as they walked down the corridors, they all looked basically the same painted a light red with crimson carpets and a white ceiling with various doors going off on the left and right hand sides he stopped outside a room and opened the door the room was relatively sparse, much like the one he'd left but along with the bed and wardrobe of his last room this one had a bed side table with an alarm on it which showed the time to be 12:30am and a desk with a computer on it, not that he was too likely to use it, he had full access to the systems anyway he walked into the room saying 'Thanks Duo' as he did and then closed the door leaving a rather stunned looking Duo standing outside, he threw his bag on the floor under the desk turned out the light and got into bed pulling the covers up to his chin he lay on his left side facing away from the wall his head only 2 inches from the back wall of the room and he drifted off to sleep soon after.

For the second time that night Heero was wide awake, he glanced over at the clock it read 1:00am, someone was outside the door, it opened and the and someone stepped in they threw a bag into the other corner, took off their shoes and then felt around for the light switch, Heero quickly closed his eyes when they found it and slowly opened them again allowing them to adjust to the light, he looked downwards towards the person and could see their feet, slowly he looked further up their body, slender legs with pale skin leading to short jeans that finished just above the knee, then a small but round ass to an hour glass shaped figure wearing a black form fitting t-shirt and shoulder length red hair, Heero coughed and the girl spun round to see who was there 'oh Heero! What are you doing here?' she asked 'Let's just say I didn't much feel like staying at the mansion anymore, y'know you should really check that you're alone before getting ready for bed Maremea' replied Heero 'well normally I would but as far as I knew everyone was either away on missions or already in a room on the base, this is the last room so I'm not entirely sure what to do now' she said Heero thought quickly and replied 'You get changed and get into the bed, I'll wait outside till then and sleep on the floor once you're in bed' then he started to get up 'no don't, if you don't mind I'll just get changed and join you in the bed' she suggested 'erm are you sure you wouldn't prefer I left the room whilst you got changed?' asked Heero 'no, it's fine I'll just get changed and join you' she stated, deciding it best not to argue he just closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, he felt her small body climb over him and lift up the covers, then she slid under them, she shifted her weight slightly then he felt her arm come over his side and land on his stomach as she pressed her body into his, something was out of place, it was that she was pressing against him, Relena had done that quite a few times but there was one time she'd only worn her underwear, it was the same feeling he was getting now, but having her so close felt nice and he was comfortable with it, which was strange he'd never really been comfortable with Relena sleeping next to him at all, he decided to leave it till morning to figure out and just let himself happily drift off to sleep. Maremea was happy, she hadn't expected to get lucky enough to sleep in the same bed as one of the Gundam pilots, let alone Heero and for him to not say anything about her only wearing underwear was great, she had expected him to freak out and either ask her to put some more clothes on or get out himself and instead he'd allowed her to snuggle up to him, and let her stay there even after he knew how little she was wearing and had just gone to sleep, that she could live with after all it was far better to be able to sleep this close to him wearing so little rather than have to put more on or have him sleep on the floor and soon she too happily drifted off to sleep.


	2. Breakfast?

Breakfast?

An alarm went off, Heero and Maremea both bolted up, then Heero settled down again realising that it was the alarm for Relenas house, he noticed Maremea was still alert 'Relax, before I left the mansion I activated a few systems Relena didn't know where there, she'll be wondering what the hell is going on now and be even more surprised when a squad arrives at the mansion' he explained, with that Maremea giggled and lay down next to him again, soon they were both once again peacefully asleep.

Heero woke up slightly groggy, but naturally this time without the sudden alertness he'd had on 2 earlier occasions that night, he looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet, it was 6:45am, he'd overslept but he wasn't surprised considering that he'd been awake for around that length of time during the night, he felt Maremea stir next to him and decided to turn round and face her, he shifted his weight onto his left arm and lifted himself up onto his elbow and put his right hand on the bed, then shifting his weight onto his right hand he lifted his left arm quickly up so he could put some of his weight not his left, then putting his weight on his left he lowered his right arm till he was resting on his side and the lifted his left arm up and for some reason that he couldn't quite explain he put it over her side and round her back and then moved closer to her, their noses were almost touching and he could feel her slow and easy breathing on his chest, he wasn't expecting to but he fell asleep lying with her.

Maremea woke up, something was different she knew it before she even opened her eyes, she opened them slowly hoping she was feeling what she thought she was feeling, she held her breathe as she saw him, facing her and his arm was over her, she could feel him breathing on her, suddenly his eyes flew open, she'd thought he was asleep 'Are you OK?' he asked her, she whispered 'yes' 'I thought you'd stopped breathing, glad to see I was wrong, good morning' he stated without moving anything except his mouth his eyes looking straight into hers, such a deep blue and so warm and inviting, she couldn't believe it, he'd been asleep and woke up when she'd held her breathe to see if she was alright, he wasn't moving, making no attempts to move away she couldn't believe her luck, she decided to take a chance she may never get the opportunity again and at least if she tried she'd never be sorry if she failed, she moved forward swiftly covering the little ground between them and pushed her lips to his, as their lips met she was amazed to find that he was kissing her back, she parted her lips and he followed suit their tongues met and danced, it felt wonderful neither could believe just how nice it felt, a mere second seemed like an hour. Then Maremea pulled back and looked into Heeros eyes, they didn't show lust but she wasn't sure what they showed, she'd never seen that look before in anyone's eyes but she knew one thing – she liked it.

Slowly Heero sat up, stretched his arms out a yawned, Maremea watched him she felt strange and could explain it then a thought appeared in her head 'Hey Heero why don't we go get some breakfast?' she asked 'Sure, but shouldn't you get dressed first?' Heero replied 'Yeah that might be a good idea' she said and slowly got out of the bed, stood up and walked over to her bag without a word she reached behind herself and unclipped her bra moved her arms forward and let it slide forward into the bag on the floor then she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them down and off and put them into the bag as well, Heero couldn't believe what he was seeing she was stripping off in front of him, alright so her back was turned but still, then she reached into her bag a pulled out a new pair of panties and said 'so have you got any idea what you'd like for breakfast?' but as she asked she turned around and just held the panties in front of her stomach looking at them apparently fascinated by them, her face was an amazing shade of crimson Heero never thought possible, he moved his eyes quickly over her body her skin was quite pale and unblemished her breasts looked to be about the size of a whole orange looking further down her body her figure was an almost flawless hourglass and her pussy was a sight to behold for Heero with light wisps of red pubic hair that didn't go down far enough to cover her slit which to Heero looked untouched and absolutely beautiful, Maremea then glanced up at him and noticed that his jaw was open and he apparently couldn't speak she decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to take it further than she ever expected to be able to with any Gundam pilot and certainly as far as she thought it would be possible to go with Heero.


	3. Interruptions

Maremea slowly walked towards the bed dropping her panties as she went, Heero suddenly realised what was on her mind and was caught between whether to let her continue or to stop her, he quickly decided that since she was the one making the first move he would let her continue and see if she was willing to carry it through all the way. As she got to the bed Maremea leaned in towards Heero, pressed her body against him and kissed him slipping her tongue out and brushing it across his lips, he responded by opening his mouth a darting his tongue out to meet hers, she quickly closed the small distance between their mouths and enveloped his pushing her tongue inside they closed their eyes and let their tongues dance, there was a sudden knock at the door, Maremea spun up and round and froze solid, Heero however was hardly phased, a little annoyed at the interruption but realising he had to sort it out he got out of bed and laid Maremea down into it covering her with the quilt so that all that was visible was her head, he then moved over to the door and opened it just enough so that his head was fully visible and he could easily see the person on the other side, it was Duo.

'Morning buddy, hope you slept well, listen when you've cleaned up and gotten some breakfast find an intercom and push 453 I'll come and find you, I've got something to show you and I think you're going to like it' he said his usual ear-to-ear grin plastered across his face. 'Sure' was all Heero said as he closed the door and locked it and then put his ear near the door and listened for Duo's footsteps leaving, which they did very shortly he then turned back around to watch Maremea get back out of the bed 'You willing to take a rain check on this?' he asked. Upon hearing his question Maremea fell back onto the bed completely caught off guard, she had hoped to push him to carry on now but at least she was still going to get a chance 'Sure, I'll give you my Mobile phone number so you can get in touch with me when you've finished with Mister cheerful' she said smiling warmly, Heero smiled slightly at her name for Duo, he had to admit it suited him to a T 'Ok' he said walking over to his bag, he reached in and rummaged inside and pulled out his phone, he handed it to Maremea and then reached back into his bag and started pulling out clothes, first he pulled out a plain black T-shirt, then a pair of loose fitting black jeans, next a pair of black socks and finally a pair of black boxers, Maremea nearly fainted, was he actually going to strip off and get changed in front of her, he quickly slipped out of the jeans he'd slept in and then the T-shirt he'd slept in, Maremea was shocked, his back was covered in scars, but dominated by one in particular it ran from just under his right shoulder blade to just above his left ass cheek and was around 3 inches wide at the widest point tapering off the further to each end it got.

She got up and moved towards him as she approached she reached out slowly as though she was reaching out to reassure a terrified animal she gently brushed her fingers about ¾ of the way up the scar, Heero instantly froze upon feeling her touch. 'How did you get it?' asked Maremea quickly pulling her hand away when she felt him tense up 'It was during the Gundams first set of operations, Oz attacked the colony I'm from and threatened to destroy it, actually it was your mother that made the threat, Doctor J said that he would surrender but would not surrender the Gundams that was an order I had been trained to recognise, it meant activating the self destruct mechanism of the Wing Gundam, and I did so without a second thought, I survived but was out for quite a while but that was one of the injuries I sustained from it' Heero explained 'oh' said Maremea seemingly a little saddened by this revelation 'Now I see why you don't like talking to my mother that much' she said sounding quite disheartened 'No it's nothing personal, I'm just not much of a people person and your mother always seems to want to know more than just what's on the surface, often when people don't want to talk about it, I've never really been one for talking' said Heero monotonously as though he was a news reader reading of the sports scores on a Saturday afternoon. Maremea then flipped open his phone and started quickly pushing numbers on it with her thumbs, then she hit save and typed in her name quickly, then she looked up, in the time it had taken her to put her number into his phone he had stripped his boxers off and put his fresh pair on, she was a bit upset that she'd missed it, but took solace in that he was willing to do a lot more than just let her see him naked, she was just going to have to wait for that opportunity but she was perfectly willing to do that and with the fact that he was willing to as much she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, she could get a brief relationship out of him.

He finished getting dressed and turned back to her 'Are you going to carry on getting dressed or shall I go for breakfast alone?' he asked, in a blur she was out of the bed and quickly picked up her panties and slipped them on, then she quickly went over to her bag and pulled out a bra, she slipped it round her stomach 'just put it on, I'll do it up whilst you grab something else out of the bag' he said so she quickly pulled it round and slipped her arms into it, he then grabbed the straps and fastened them together as she bent down and picked up a pair of trousers and a form fitting top, as she was doing it she made the decision that certainly until she had gotten her rain check she was Heeros girlfriend, she'd not admit it to anyone but that was how she felt, after her rain check she'd have to wait and see if he wanted more or if that was the end, she'd prefer more but the rain check was more than she'd expected to get after their interruption so it was fine for her either way, she stepped into the jeans and pulled them up as soon as they where up Heero reached round her and started doing them up so she just pulled the form fitting t-shirt over her head as he finished doing up the fly. Once she was dressed she put the other clothes in her bag and stood up, Heero did a similar thing and then surprised her again by turning to her walking over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before turning round again, putting his shoes on, picking up his bag and heading for the door, Maremea was initially stunned by this and all she could do was stand there for around half a second then she quickly regained her composure and followed suit as she got to Heero who was already standing at the door he opened it and they walked out.

Sorry to leave it like this but if I tried to put anymore in this one I'd end up writing the equivalent of about the next 3 chapters so I decided to leave it here and just try and get on and update it sooner rather than later, although please be patient as the company I work for is moving premises and this takes up a lot of my time and energy, thanks for reading please review with opinions and advice.

Deathdingle


End file.
